


Ponytail

by HPFanGirl99



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 16:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18832465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFanGirl99/pseuds/HPFanGirl99
Summary: Slade grows out his hair into a ponytail. Rose and Dick have some opinions about it.





	Ponytail

They had met once again on the battlefield. Aliens had invaded the Earth, and the villains and heroes had been forced to band together to fight them off.

The moment Dick had caught sight of Slade, he had stumbled ever so slightly in shock, nearly getting hit by the weird beams the aliens could shoot out.

He had gotten a questioning glance from Batman, and he minutely shook his head. He threw another look at Slade, and his lips twitched ever so slightly before he turned his attention back to not getting killed.

Once the fight was over, Dick immediately made his way over to Slade. He ignored the fact that his on-and-off lover was currently in a conversation with Ra’s al Ghul and Vandal Savage. He marched straight up to Slade, who had taken his mask off at some point. He grabbed his phone, before quickly snapping a picture of Slade’s face and backing away.

Slade was caught off guard by the flash of the camera, before glaring at Dick. “What was that about?” he threatened.

“You have a ponytail, and I want photographic proof of it,” Dick said with a wide grin. “You know who would really love to see this picture? Rose.”

Slade’s eye widened ever so slightly in horror. “Give me that phone this instant!” He lunged at Dick, and managed to grab a hold of the phone, only to curse at the screen. Damn it, the photo had already been sent to Rose. He glared at Dick, who smugly took the phone back and skipped away.

“You’re never going to hear the end of this, aren’t you?” Ra’s looked faintly amused.

“It’s bad enough Nightwing is going to mock me over it, now Rose will be too.” Slade scowled in irritation, crossing his arms over his chest. “If I cut it, it’ll be a victory for them, that they annoyed me enough to change it.”

Vandal gave him a sympathetic look. “For what it’s worth, it’s not _that_ bad looking. I’ve seen worse.”

“Says the thousands-year-old man” Slade said dryly. “I didn’t even think of what Rose and Nightwing would say about it.”

“Didn’t Nightwing used to have a mullet?” Ra’s asked curiously.

Slade snorted in amusement. “Nightwing has always been a walking fashion disaster, and he has no shame whatsoever. His current costume is only halfway decent looking because someone else designed it for him.”  

Almost a minute after sending the picture, Dick’s phone rang. He grinned even wider as he hit the video call button. “Hey, Rose! You got the pic?”

“Oh my god! Point the camera at him so I can really see it!” Rose exclaimed, a grin on her face.

Dick turned the phone around and pointed it in Slade’s direction. He was only a few feet away from Slade, so Rose had a nice view.

Slade scowled at the video image of his daughter on the phone, who was staring at him in shock.

“This is fucking hilarious!” Rose started laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

“I know! Who let him out of the house?” Dick exclaimed.

Slade let out a low growl, running a hand over his face. “I’m not going to be mocked over my ponytail by someone who used to have a mullet and wore a costume that should’ve been left on the dance floor in the 70s.”

Dick grinned madly. “You look absolutely ridiculous. I, on the other hand, rocked that disco look.”

Rose giggled in amusement. “So, why do you think Daddy adopted the ponytail? Got hit in head one too many times?”

Dick snickered, wiping away his tears. “I don’t think that would’ve done it. I mean, he doesn’t have much up there to hurt.”

“I’m going to ignore that comment!” Slade yelled, causing both teens to snicker.

“You know, maybe he’s going through a phase. But instead of a goth or emo phase, he’s going through an old man phase.” Rose looked thoughtful.

“Could you imagine the headlines?” Dick could hardly get the words out, he was laughing so hard. “Famous assassin goes to bingo night in his free time! Likes to watch Jeopardy and Wheel of Fortune! Takes multiple naps a day! Keeps his dentures in a small cup of water on his bedside table! Forgets where he puts his glasses!”

“I am _not_ that old” Slade snapped out, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to ignore the laughter he got from the two teens. He scowled at Ra’s and Vandal when they both chuckled in amusement. “Shut up. You two don’t have any room to talk about age,” he hissed. To his annoyance, their smirks only widened.

“Oh my god, that would be so funny to see.” Rose choked out, also starting to laugh.

It took at least a minute for Dick to get his laughter under control. “He could be going through a midlife crisis.”

“I don’t know. Isn’t he a bit too old for one?” Rose asked.

“You’re never too old or young to have one,” Dick was grinning wildly.

Slade’s scowl deepened. “Neither of you will be living long enough to _have_ a midlife crisis if you both don’t shut up within the next 10 seconds!” he irritably called out.

“Wow, look at the old man threatening us,” Rose mocked.

Dick snickered, his eyes gleaming. “Whatcha gonna do, Gramps, hit us with your cane?”

“This is why I should’ve never had children,” Slade grumbled. Or date one, he mentally added on. He ignored the snorts that came from Ra’s and Vandal.

“What’s Nightwing doing?” Batman’s voice came from behind them.

“Nightwing and my daughter are currently mocking my ponytail. Reasons as to why I grew one range from a midlife crisis, becoming old, and/or getting hit in the head one too many times. However, the latter isn’t very plausible because I apparently ‘don’t have much up there to hurt’,” Slade snapped out in irritation.

Slade could’ve sworn he saw the faintest smirk curl Batman’s lips. Asshole.

Eventually, Dick got off the phone and sauntered back over to where Slade was. “What do you want, brat?” Slade crossed his arms over his chest.

Dick grinned playfully, getting on his tiptoes and pressing a light kiss onto Slade’s lips. “Well, I think you look hot with a ponytail, Gramps,” he cooed, lightly playing with Slade’s hair.

Slade glared at Dick, before rolling his eye in exasperation. He knew what that look meant. “My place or your place?”

“My place!” Dick’s eyes lit up in utter happiness.

Slade let out a long-suffering sigh, before grabbing Dick and slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. “Come on Brat, let’s get going.”

Dick let out a startled noise, before relaxing. “Best view in the whole damn world,” he said dreamily, lightly patting Slade’s ass.

Slade rolled his eye. “I’m surrounded by crazy people,” he drawled, throwing Batman an ‘I blame you’ look.

Ra’s and Vandal were staring at him in shock, and Batman looked downright pissed off. Right, it wasn’t that common knowledge that he and Nightwing occasionally did _it_. However, he had gotten to a point in his life decades ago where he didn’t care what people thought about him anymore. He gave them a mock salute, before sauntering away.


End file.
